


only fools rush in

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Jewish Character, Muslim Character, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theoliza are jewish-muslim solidarity at its peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Eliza has her first date with her long-time crush, Theodosia.





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saadia my qpp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saadia+my+qpp).



> a birthday gift for my lovely quasiplatonic partner, saadia!!! she's Amazing and i decided to write some muslim wlw schuylers for her!! eliza is a hijabi and that's just how life is. saadia i love you!!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Saying that Eliza is nervous is an understatement.

She fixes her hair a thousand times before putting her hijab on, Angelica making sure she’s dressed to the nines. It’s modest, nothing out of Eliza’s usual wardrobe, but it’s her first date with the girl she’s been into since high school, she’s got to make this work.

Eliza remembers telling Peggy all about Theo while having a sleepover with Dolley, talking about how she’s the smartest of her grade, how she’s a year above them and she’s gonna graduate soon and she’s gonna miss her so much, dammit. She cried a little at that year’s graduation ceremony, and Theo hugged her and wished her luck for her senior year. 

And now they landed on the same college because Eliza’s luck is like that — or maybe it’s fate, who knows. But they started to talk, and Eliza’s head over heels and Theo invited her to a coffee shop. It’s the most casual setting ever, but it’s still a date, and Eliza is so very excited.

“I never thought she’d like me!” Eliza tells Angelica for the nineteenth time that morning.

“I know, Lizzie,” Angelica tells her, smiling as she fixes Eliza’s button-up shirt. It’s a little loose, a little too big for her, but it’s perfect and she looks good in it. “Just charm her, maybe get a kiss by the end of it. Make your lesbian sister proud.”   


Eliza laughs and tilts her head, leaning in to hug Angelica. “I will, Angie.” She checks her phone and jumps a little on her feet. “Theo said she’s on her way to the coffee shop and then added a heart emoji! I gotta go!”   
  
“Have fun, Lizzie!” Angelica exclaims before Eliza gets out of the house and shoves herself into her car. She drives and prays in her head for her date to go well — she’s so excited, and Theo is breathtaking and she hopes it all goes well. It’s in God’s will, really.

Theo looks as stunning as always and Eliza has to hold her breath in when she sees her. She leans in for a hug and they sit down with their coffees in their hands.

“How’s college been?” Eliza asks, tilting her head and fiddling with her scarf. Theo is so beautiful, long braided hair and brown skin and twinkling eyes. She has a necklace with what Eliza is positive is the star of David. She should ask about that later.

“It’s been alright!” Theo exclaims, grinning. “Studying to be a teacher is weird but I’m really excited for the distant future where I can help kids out.”   


“I’m studying Social Work, y’know, so I can relate to that,” she says, smiling. “I really just, wanna help people in need and everything. I’ve always loved to help people.”   
  
“Me too.” Theo takes a sip of her coffee and Eliza takes a sip of her tea. “How have your sisters been?”

The fact Theo remembers she has sisters warms Eliza’s body up. “They’ve been alright! Peggy is just now graduating high school and she’s, dealing with a lot — got her first heartbreak and everything.” She doesn’t mention the first heartbreak being with a girl — she knows Theo will be thrilled to know all the Schuyler sisters are into women, but she doesn’t want to out Peggy without her permission.

“Oh yeah, first heartbreaks, those are awful,” Theo says, laughing a little. “My first one was mainly my fault. Got involved with this white guy, Jacques, and realized I’m a big lesbian while dating him. I don’t know why I didn’t expect him to be a lesbophobic racist mess, but he was.” She shrugs and takes another sip of her coffee. “He blocked my number.”   


“Wow,” Eliza replies, leaning against her chair and sipping her tea. “My first heartbreak — haven’t really had a very bad one. I’m still friends with my first boyfriend, Alexander.”   
  
“Is he going to college right now?”   
  
“Yeah, he’s at Columbia, triple majoring.”   
  
“Wait,  _ that  _ Alexander? The one with the novel out?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, you have a wild ex.”   
  
Eliza laughs. Alex is a big mess and they’re still very close friends; hearing him ramble about his work is always a highlight of her day. “Yeah he’s a mess but I love him. Not in the romantic way, not really anymore, but just. He’s a messy bitch but we’re kind of ride or die with each other.”   


“That’s great. I have another ex, Aaron — last I heard from him he’s dating Alexander himself.”   
  
“Oh, Aaron Burr!” Eliza exclaims, putting her cup down and smiling at that. “Yeah, he’s dating him. They’re really cute together.”   
  
Theo hums in agreement and starts eating her muffin. “How’s Angelica? You only told me about Peggy.”   


“Uh, she’s starting grad school. She’s gotten a lot of comments because she’s openly a lesbian and also a hijabi but, y’know, she’s dealing. She doesn’t give a shit what people say.”   


“I’m a Jewish lesbian so me and your sister are peak solidarity.”   
  
Eliza already guessed that based on Theo’s necklace, but she still hums in interest. “You two should talk sometime! Angie is a pleasure to be around, I bet you two will be friends immediately. Angie’s really into theology and stuff so you could share the similarities between our faith and yours for ages.”   
  
“Oh, I bet on that. I love theology too.” She takes a long sip of her coffee. “Can I get Angie’s number?”   
  
“Yeah, but I gotta mention she’s got a girlfriend.* She chuckles a little. “Her name’s Maria and she loves her.”   
  
Theo laughs a little. “I wasn’t gonna hit on her.”   
  
Eliza’s eyes twinkle and she laughs too. “I had to clarify, just in case.”

“I already have a Schuyler wrapped around my finger, I don’t need two.”   
  
“Theodosia Bartow!” she immediately exclaims, face flushing pink.

“What? I’m right!”   
  
Eliza pouts and finishes her tea. She fiddles with her scarf and looks at Theo with hope in her eyes — if Theo’s able to joke about her strong interest, she must be interested like that, too, right?

“Was I this obvious back in high school?”   


Theo hums and looks at her. “Kinda,” she replies. She fiddles with her necklace, unbuttons the top button of her shirt. “I wasn’t sure if you were bi or what, but you did stare at me too much.”   
  
“You’re very pretty, you can’t blame me.”   
  
Theo looks away, flustered. “You’re quite pretty yourself.”   
  
Eliza smiles wide. “Thanks, Theo.” She hesitates for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. A waitress comes towards them; she’s got light brown skin and hazel eyes, and Eliza knows her from somewhere.

“Do you girls need anything else?” she asks, tilting her head. She looks at Eliza for a second or two, before her eyes widen. “Eliza! It’s been ages! I’m Dolley Payne, you remember me?”   
  
Eliza gasps. “Oh, Dolley! It  _ has _ been ages! How’s everything going?”   
  
Dolley leans in to hug Eliza. “Everything’s fine. You two are on a date?”   


“Yeah."   


“Great!” Dolley exclaims, eyes shining. “I heard you pine way too much in high school.”   
  
Eliza flushes pink and she kicks her leg up. “Dolley, shut up.”   


Dolley laughs, a pretty sound that electrifies Eliza, and she shifts her weight. “Do you two lovebirds want anything?”

“A muffin?” Eliza says.

“On it. What about you, Theo?”

“Nah, I’m alright.”

Dolley nods and scurries away. After a few minutes of chitchat, Dolley brings Eliza her muffin. She eats it gladly, looking at Theo with a dumb smile as they talk. 

“Would you wanna go out again sometime?” Eliza asks when she finishes her muffin. She hopes, she really really hopes Theo says yes. It was nice to talk to her, though, so it’s not like she will hold it against her if she says no. 

“Of course!” Theo exclaims. 

She gapes a little at Theo’s excitement. “Really?”

“Of course, Lizzie,” she replies, getting up from her seat. Eliza does too and she looks at her with wondering in her eyes. Before she can do anything, Theo kisses her on the cheek. Her brain short circuits. “We could go see a movie.”

Eliza struggles for words, face bright red. “I’d like that. We’ll talk the details through text, okay?”

“Okay.” Theo leans in for a hug and Eliza hugs her tight before pulling away. “See you.”

“See you,” Eliza says. She goes out of the coffee shop and sits on the driver's seat of her car. She’s still a little amazed, and as she starts driving, she can’t stop touching her cheek from time to time. 

After maybe ten minutes of driving, she parks next to her parents’ place, where she's still staying. Angelica is waiting on the porch. She undoes the seatbelt and gets out of the car. 

“How was it?” Angelica says as soon as she's in earshot. 

“She kissed me! On the cheek!” Eliza immediately exclaims. 

Angelica gasps and hugs her tight. “Are you two going in another date?”

“Yep! Probably the movies!” She's practically buzzing with how excited she is. Theo kissed her on the cheek. She's a dead woman and shit, she’s so happy it hurts. 

“That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!”

Eliza giggles into her sister's hijab. “I'm happy for me too.”

“I'll make some food to celebrate!”

“There's no need—”

“I'm on it!”

Eliza laughs and follows Angelica inside, her heart warm from both her date with Theo and her sister's support. She can't wait until Peggy comes home so she can tell her about this. 


End file.
